Dares Reveal the Strangest Things
by georginabell2014
Summary: When The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione play truth or dare in the burrow things turn heated and secrets become exposed. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.. Jk Rowling Does!


The Burrow - May 2001

'We're BORED' the twins bellowed from the front room. Bill and Charlie look around to see if the have ideas, clearly fed up with their attitude and bored too. Luckily, in the far corner Harry nodded after sharing a glance with Hermione who looked spectacle.

' Theres Truth or Dare' Harry Announced. 'And What's that.' Ginny asked confused.

' Its a muggle game, everyone sits in a circle, and takes turns asking the others truth, or dare.' 'And I've got WWW's new truth potion to hand' Ron grinned cheekily. A combination of 'Lets play'.. 'I am ins' sounded around the room as everyone made their way to form a circle on the floor after Harry, Bill and Charlie moved the furniture to the sides to make room for the 8 of them.' Fine but if I'm going to play, nothing below the belt.' Hermione said glaring at the twins, who just smirked in return. Ron then handed out 8 glasses filled with butterbeer and the truth serum. Each person taking a slosh of the drink to get the game started.

1) 'Okay I want to go first, since it was MY idea' ' George truth or dare' 'Harry would it be anything else… DARE' ' Okay if you're sure, I dare you to go and call your mum Molly' Harry Sneered. George actually had the decency to look terrified.

The one and only time Molly got called anything other than Mum, was from Ron, regarding it was a slip of the tongue in 5th Year, Ron came out of the kitchen with a bruise on his head and a stinging hex to his bottom.

George gulped, and entered the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, a bellow of ' George Weasley' and a rather loud bang. George came back with a rather bad bruise forming at the back of this head and muttering something to do with no amount of gryffindor courage will ever be enough.

Ron and Hermione looked regretfull whilst the rest burst out into laughter.

2) 'Charlie.. Truth or Dare' 'Truth' George hesitated, seemingly surprised that his older brother chose to truth over a dare. He always thought his dragon training brother had more courage than the best of them. He glanced back at Charlie who was now wearing a smirk. George was thoughtful, he wanted to get him back for this so he decided to play dirty and use a secret that only he, bill and fred know. 'Umm… why is it that you have get to get a girlfriend.' Charlie choked on his drink, to say he was embarrassed was the least he was feeling.' 'Because.. I'm Gay' he stammered out. He looked at everyone who seemed to be gobsmacked. At Fred, George and Bill wearing simple smiles and Hermione who was wearing a ' I told you so look' as Ron, Harry, and Ginny handed Hermione each a bag of coins. Hermione softly smiled in his direction and everyone gave the dragon trainer an accepting glance. George mouthed a sorry and hung his head, until Charlie gave a gleaming smile and spoke up.

3) 'Ron truth or dare mate' 'Dare… Do your worst' He grinned cheekily. 'Send a love letter to Draco Malfoy, declaring that you've come out and you want him to be your first as your in love with him' Charlie gasped out through laughter. Ron winced but nevertheless grabbed the parchment and quill of Bill. He wrote the letter and sent it with Pig whilst everyone looked at him expectantly. ' What did it say' Ginny said laughing.' Umm… that I sorry for how I treated him when it was all really just my condescend love but I couldnt tell him how much I really loved him since I hadn't come out and was scared of rejection.' At that everyone burst out into barrels of laughter.

4) 'Hermione you're up' Ron asked with a evil grin. 'Dare I am a gryffindor after all.' She responded confidently. Everyone looked shocked to her bones except 2. Fred and George just looked smug and for that Ron decided he just make it hard. ' Okay kiss Fred for 10 minutes tongues and all' He didn't want Fred to be the one kissing her but he knew she would deny the dare and take the forfeit and that would be to kiss him, which she knew and he knew she would gladly do. But to everyone's surprise ' Ok but I want to do it another room, and you will know I have done it by the truth serum' She told everyone knowingly. Hermione glanced up at Fred as they stood and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom he shared at the burrow with his twin.

After the door was close, and the silencing charm was place she pulled Fred into a lingering passionate kiss. ' I have wanted to do that all day' he told her as he pulled her into him again and responded with another powerful kiss. As she moaned into his mouth he tugged and lightly bit his lip asking for permission, which she gladly accepted as his tongue slid inside her mouth touching her own. He pulled her up by her shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding into him. He released her mouth and started trailing kisses up her throat and behind ear. With her hands around his neck he lowered his hand to slowly pull up her t-shirt over her neck to reveal her bare chest glistening in the sun. He raised one plump breast with his hand and sucked on the erect nipple and playing with the other rolling it between finger and thumb. As she started moaning and panting hard he slid her skirt off her her showing her thin red lace thong as he lowered her to his bed.

He ripped of the panties and removed his shirt. Hermione then sat up and undid belt and pulled off his muggle jeans and boxers. She nealed in front of him and his throbbing erection extending her small hand to grasp. Moving her fingers down his hard length she started to become more wet. Fred started to moan rather loudly. She moved her mouth to the tip of his cock and licked lightly causing him to pre cum on her lips. She smiled and used her mouth to cover all of this length going right down to his balls choking slightly, she could feel he was nearly cumming as he pushing her back. She spread her legs to allow room for his head as he slid his tongue into her wet folds with one finger and thumb pinching her clit and another hand with her breasts. She tightened around his face and grinded into his hands and mouth. She moaned Freds name as she came soaking his face with her juice which he happily licked off.

He balanced above her with his hands above her shoulders and thrust into her hard, slowly picking up speed and hardness as he got to his 5th thrust she was screaming his name and trembling as was he. Fred could feel how close she was and it was the same by him.

Downstairs..

' I think we should go up and see what's happening its been 30 minutes, anything could have happened.' Harry and Ron announced looking at Bill and Charlie who were also looking concerned. 'Yeah it has been 30 minutes and i doubt they will want to stay up their much longer.' Ginny said. As they all stood up except George. Everyone looked at him expectantly. ' I don't think that will be wise… ' Ron then said' What's gonna have happened they don't even like each other.' At that statement Georgie winced.. ( Yes don't like…. however they are deeply in love and they re make out sessions can get quite extreme) George thought. However he stood up and followed them up the stairs shaking his head quite scared as to what was about to revealed. Harry knocked on the door but with no answer opened the door to see no one in sight the whole group stepped in to see the couple finish their intimate display of love.

Fred and Hermione still unaware of anyone else finally release both moaning each others names loudly and as Fred sunk on to Hermione passionately kissed her whispering sweet nothings into her ear at which Hermione blushed. It was only then did the couple realise the 6 gobsmacked viewers in the room. Fred quickly covered himself and Hermione in the bedsheet and looked up at George crossley, in response George looked guilty and merely shrugged.

That was when Harry spoke up. ' So please tell me you didnt forget to use the contraceptive charm'. At which Hermione, George and Fred looked at each other with grins and burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione and Fred then shook their heads for no and Ron looked like he was going to set on fire. ' And why would not using the charm be funny' he sneered furious. Ginny caught on and mouthed her congratulations. However, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Harry still looked dumbfounded.

'Because you idiots, my fiance is pregnant!'.


End file.
